


Only One Night

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Consensual, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the cut scene between Kaidan and my female Shepard, Kira, on the way to Iilos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I’m new to the Mass Effect world. At Jediserenity81’s urging I decided to try it out. I love it. Finished Mass Effect 1 this past weekend and started #2 but I’m not very far in yet. Thought I’d try writing a Shenko fiction for Kaidan appreciation week. When reading it, please remember I haven’t played much past the first game. This is based on the scene between fem Shepard and Kaidan while en route to Iilos. My Shepard’s first name is Kira. Thanks! 
> 
> Note: Some in-game conversation was included.
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead...NSFW

Only One Night

Kira couldn’t say she was really surprised when Kaidan entered her quarters a few minutes before. They had been tip-toeing around whatever this was between them for a few months now, ever since the incident on Eden Prime. She wasn’t sure exactly when she’d fallen in love with him, but on Virmire she couldn’t imagine not going to his aid. She and Ash had been co-workers and they’d been working on being friends but her relationship with Kaidan was so, so much more. The thought of losing him nearly made her sick to her stomach.

And this may be there last and only chance. All too soon they’d reach Ilos and what pretty much amounted to a suicide mission. The chances of both of them making it out alive were almost slim to none. She’d do whatever was necessary to see that her crew, and especially Kaidan, made it through this safely, even at the expense of her own life. If they were going to experience whatever this was between them…this may well be there only chance. She wasn’t going to waste that opportunity.

He had taken that first step, he risked coming down here, now it was her turn. Figuratively pulling up her big girl panties, she put herself out there, risking rejection and a whole lot more, Kira said, “Bunk here tonight Kaidan…with me.”

“Is that an order Commander?” he teased, stepping closer to her.

“Shut up and get over here,” she ordered him, seductively, though she was starting to lose her patience.

“Careful Shepard, I might think you’re abusing your authority,” he continued to tease, but closed the distance between them, “a serious breach of protocol.”

For a few long seconds they stood staring at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Finally, Kira broke. Reaching out she grabbed the back of Kaidan’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, their bodies pressed together. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her tummy, long and hard. She moaned with need and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. Their hands wandered across each other’s bodies, Kaidan’s slipping down to cup her butt and further down to pull up her leg, pressing his length closer to the heat of her core.

The need for air finally broke them apart, Kaidan resting his forehead against hers, as he looked into her gorgeous jade green eyes. From the moment he’d watched her fall on Eden Prime, he knew he was in trouble. It had terrified him to see her lying there, so still and lifeless. He’d carried her back to the Normandy, straight into med bay and Dr. Chakwas. After changing out of his suit and into deck clothes, he’d hurried back to the med bay, staying until the doctor reassured him that Shepard would recover. A wave of relief had washed over him then and he knew, his feelings for his Commander were quickly becoming inappropriate.

He’d tested the waters, so to speak, with a little battle field flirting but nothing too risky. He was pleased when she returned the banter. When she sought him out aboard the ship, to ask his opinion about personnel and mission, he was even more pleased. When those talks turned to more risky topics, he was shocked to find that Kira returned his feelings. Still, he hadn’t taken any chances, nothing he couldn’t laugh off if she didn’t return them. Then came Virmire….

He should have died on that mission. If Shepard hadn’t come to his aid, he would be dead. He’d been shot and was quickly bleeding out. It was all he could do to stay conscious and even that battle he’d lost in the end, forcing Kira to carry him. There was no way he’d have made it aboard the Normandy without her. Later, he found out that Ashley gave her life for theirs. Further, that Kira was forced to choose between them, that she saved him because of her feelings for him, left him not knowing what to think. He’d honor Ashley’s sacrifice and make use of the time he’d been gifted, no matter how little time that turned out to be.

Soon they would land on Ilos. The chances of both of them making it back were slim. He’d do anything he could to help Kira, protect her, including giving his life for hers. If this was the only moment they had, he was going to make the most of it. Hopefully, they could create a memory to hold on to for the years to come.

Slipping his hands under the hem of Kira’s shirt, he tenderly caressed the soft skin of her stomach, pushing the fabric up as he explored, before finally pulling it off over her head. His eyes were focused on her breasts, which were covered by the dainty piece of pink lace fabric of her bra. Smiling, Kira reached behind her, unfastened the clasp and let her bra fall to the floor, exposing herself to his gaze.

“Perfect,” he mumbled. Each breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, allowing him to caress the creamy flesh and tweak the nipple at the same time.

“Kaidan,” Kira gasped as her breathing quickened.

“Beautiful,” he said, pushing her red hair back from her face and initiating the kiss this time, gently pressing his lips to hers.

As the kiss became more passionate, Kaidan reached down and picked Kira up, never breaking with her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to the bed and he carefully put her down in the middle of it. Kicking off his boots, he pulled off his t-shirt, and undid his pants. Pushing them down over his hips, he heard a sharp startled breath from the bed. Glancing at Kira, he noticed her eyes trained on the tent of fabric caused by his hard cock. He couldn’t help but smile as she sexily licked her lips. Leaning over, he took off her boots and tossed them on the floor. Undoing her pants, he pulled them off along with her panties, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze.

“So beautiful,” he said, as he knelt down next to the bed. Running his hands on the outside of her long luscious legs, he grasped the top of her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Kira drew in a startled breath that ended on a whimper when she felt Kaidan’s tongue dart across the delicate skin of her womanhood.

“Kaidan... please,” she sighed but he wouldn’t be rushed.

He used his tongue to slowly but steadily bring Kira’s passionate need to an even higher level. His tongue gently caressed the soft skin, licking and kissing the folds until she was panting wantonly, fingers twisting into the bed sheets.

“Kai…,” she started but her words were cut off with a moan when his tongue slipped inside her hot center.

He moaned against her skin and if possible, got even harder as the sweet taste of her essence filled his mouth. She tasted so good, he would never get enough. Ever so slowly, his tongue slipped in and out, probing ever deeper into her warmth. He knew she was getting close to the edge, when Kira buried her hands in his short, dark hair.  
Tossing her head back and forth, Kira was barely holding on by a slender string. It snapped and she flew off the edge into the abyss, when Kaidan’s fingers swept across her sensitive clit.

“God,” she cried, hips bucking off the bed and her fingers twisting even tighter in his hair, as her orgasm rolled over her.

As she slowly came down from her high, he continued his attentions until she begged, “Kaidan please,” trying to pull his head. “Need you inside.”

Stopping, he said with a grin, “Your wish is my command.”

Standing, Kaidan pulled her legs over his shoulders, lining up his cock with her hot center. With one steady thrust, he pushed into her heat until he was fully seated inside her. He almost embarrassed himself at the feel of the tight walls surrounding his member.

“So tight,” he groaned, not moving, trying to rein in the feelings swirling around inside him, “So fucking tight.”

Kira said, voice taking on a needy edge, “Move,” hip bucking, urging him to move.

“Like this,” he teased, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back into her.

“Yes,” she hissed. “So good.”

He did it over and over, each time nearly bottoming out. He loved the feel of her hot walls surrounding him, taking all of his length. He worked his cock in and out, taking them to new heights with each powerful stroke until they were both a sweaty mess. He could feel the telltale tingling in his gut, signaling his own orgasm was getting close.

Adjusting her legs over his shoulders, he struck that perfect spot inside her.

“Kaidan!” she cried, hips bucking, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Pulling out, he continued to thrust into her, each time hitting that sweet spot until Kira’s back arched off the bed. He felt her walls clamp down hard on his cock as her orgasm slammed into her.

“Fuck,” he groaned, her orgasm touching off his own.

With a few hard strokes, he came deeply inside of her, filling her with each stroke. Finally spent, he carefully withdrew from her and lowered her legs to the floor. Unsure how much longer his legs would support his weight, he moved around Kira until he could lay down on the bed then pulled her up until she laid draped across his chest.

“That was,” she started but couldn’t find the right word to convey all her feelings.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “it was,” as they both drifted into a light slumber.

 

A short time later, he was awoken by the feeling of warmth surrounding his cock. Cracking an eye open he saw a head of red hair. “Shepard,” he whispered.

“Kaidan,” she said, licking his cock from top to bottom and back, like a lollipop.

“God,” he groaned, that was wonderful.

After a few more licks, Kira took the tip and slowly drew his length into her wet mouth. She wrapped her hand around the flesh she couldn’t quite reach with her mouth and began to suck him in and out. She worked his cock with her hand and mouth until Kaidan began to thrust his hips, forcing his length deeper into her hot mouth until he finally hit the back of her throat.

“Nah,” he groaned, twisting his hands into her red hair and pushing her head down with each stroke. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. After a few more thrusts, he tried to still her movements and warn her, “Stop, stop, gonna cum.”

Humming an acknowledgment, Kira continued. After a few evermore erratic thrusts, Kaidan came down the back of her throat. With each stroke, he filled her mouth until she was forced to swallow. She continued to work his length until she heard him say, “Okay, okay” and held her head still.

Kira stopped and lifted her head; looking Kaidan in the eyes she licked him off her lips.

“Fuck,” he groaned. The image was so freaking hot.

Working her way up she seated herself across his lap, so she could feel his half hard cock underneath her. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They stroked each other, until hers slipped back into her mouth and his followed.

He loved the taste of him, of them in her mouth. Using his tongue he explored her mouth, following the taste of them ever deeper. He was already hard again when he felt her hips rock against him.

Breaking the kiss, Kira sat up and with a wicked grin, lining up her center with his member. Sitting back, she impaled herself on his hard cock.

Pushing his head back into the pillow, Kaidan groaned, “Fuck,” the feeling was almost overwhelming.

“Yes,” she hissed, at the feeling of him filling her again.

Eventually she began to roll her hips, taking him into her with each stroke. She enjoyed being on top, setting the pace. She could take this as fast or as slow as she wanted, draw it out and push him to the utter edge of his control.

Lifting her body until he was barely inside her, she stopped all her movements. She waited until he was withering with need beneath her and then she began to move but just a little bit, working that tip in and out, again and again.

“Kira,” he whined this time, his body betraying him.

Grinning she sat back hard, plunging his cock into her depths until he bottomed up. She rolled her hips again and taking him as deep as possible. She was quickly working her way to her own orgasm.

Grabbing her hips, Kaidan pushed her down into his powerful thrusts into her heat. Their strokes were erratic when he felt velvet covered steel center clenched down on his length. Kira moaned her release, free-falling into her orgasm.

Wrapping her up in his arms, Kaidan rolled them over until he was on top. He set a hard pace but it only took a few more powerful thrusts of his hip. He followed his lover into the abyss as his orgasm slammed into him. When he was finally spent, he rested his weight on his arms and tried to catch his breath.

That was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. Hopefully, it would be the first of many nights to come in the future. If not, it could be a memory that they held close through the trials and tribulations to come.

“Getting heavy Kaidan,” Kira was finally forced to whisper in his ear.

“Sorry,” he said, slipping out of her and rolling off. He grabbed the blankets and covered them, as he pulled her close.

Settling in, she pillowed her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“No,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “Thank you Shepard.”

Tangled together, they drifted off to sleep.

The next time he awoke, he saw his lover fully dressed and standing on the other side of the room, next to her desk. Setting up on one elbow, Kaidan said, “It’s been a long time since I met a woman who uh,” but he was cut off.

“Bridge to Commander Shepard,” Joker interrupted him, “We’re five minutes out from the Mu relay.”

He desperately wished this night didn’t have to end. He didn’t want to face the possibility of losing her. There was a good chance that neither of them would make it back from this mission.

“You’re sweetheart Kaidan,” she said.

She wasn’t sure she had ever met a man quite like him. He was strong enough to be her equal, confident enough in his own masculinity to allow her to lead and still able to show her his own vulnerabilities. Damn…did this night have to end?

“Joker’s waiting for you on the bridge,” Kaidan said, “I swear though, if anything happens to you…take care Shepard.”

He watched her walk out the door and in to danger. Standing, he pulled his pants on. He’d have her back every step of the way, for as long as he could…

 

The end…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
